Darcy Picnic for Four Five?
by MoonFey
Summary: Sequel to What They Have Found A look three years later through the eyes of Fitzwilliam Darcy. Oneshot.


**Darcy Picnic for Four (Five?)**

Fitzwilliam Darcy watched his wonderful wife from the balcony of his study. That damn Wickham had hit an all time low and Lydia had sent pleading letters for help; this left Darcy trying to find a way to keep his sister-in-law out of destitution. This meant hours of letter writing, calling in favors and being locked in his stuffy study while his beautiful wife and two children play about the grounds.

Darcy watched them now. Lizzie was twirling and skipping around the green laughing as she ran backward. Their five year old son and heir Benjamin was charging valiantly after his mother's skirts in a playful chase. Not far behind was their three year old daughter Bella Rose. Tobias and Jupiter were barking and running around playfully. The picture his family made him glow with pride and love.

Bella Rose had been his third miracle in life following Lizzie and Ben. Bella had been born nearly a month early. The little baby proved as stubborn as both her parents and soon became a very health little girl. Darcy would admit he was a protective father, but coming so close to losing his daughter, if anyone dare hurt her, or any member his family, in the slightest way, they would meet the point of is rapier in a very bad way.

He and Lizzie had waited two months before formally introducing the latest member of their family. The only other people to meet the child were the doting aunts Georgiana Rothwell and Jane Bingly and of course the proud older brother. It had taken those two months to decide on her name. They tried many but Bella Rose had described their beautiful daughter with rosy cheeks and light curls. She was their beautiful rose.

Darcy was awoken from his reverie with the squeals of his children.

"Mummy, I have you!" yelled Ben as his tiny fist grabbed at Lizzie's blue skirt.

"I got you too!" came a triumph squeal from the three year old. Lizzie in turn bent and scooped her two children in her arms.

"So you have my darlings," Lizzie laughed as she spun the three of them and collapse in a pile in front of the pond. Seeing all the fun he was missing out on Darcy left his work and made the way through the Pemberly corridor maze to his family.

Meanwhile on the lawn Lizzie was cuddling close to her children.

"Is Papa cross at as?" Benjamin asked out of the blue.

"Why do you ask darling?" Question a concerned Elizabeth

"He has been in his study for a long time, does he no like us?"

"Do not be silly my sweet, your Papa is just busy with business, he loves you more then anything."

"You sure Mama?" an inquisitive little Bella Rose asked

"Yes my Rose, very sure."

"I thought you would have learned by now that you mother is always right." Came the deep voice of their father. Lizzie looked up and smiled at the man who never ceased to amaze her.

"I am glad you realize that my love."

"I have always been a quick learner," he smiled "Now why don't we head down to the pond (hehehe wet Darcy, with not cravat, yummy……. Anywho) and have lunch; I have sent Polly to pack up a basket."

"Oh thank you Papa!" his little girl launched herself onto his leg and squeezed as tightly as her pudgy little arms would allow. Darcy reached down and lifted the giggling little girl into the arm then safely resting her in his strong arms. Lizzie rose and lifted Benjamin onto her hip and the happy unit began the walk to the pond.

After a delicious lunch the Master and Mistress of Pemberly watch their children play in the long grass and toss pebbles into the water. Darcy smiled affectionately down at his wife while he stroked her long brown hair that had been let down, propriety be damned. He could not help but wonder, as he looked up to see his Benjamin help his sister pick the little wild flowers the grew along the tree line, if he could convince Lizzie to try for one more. Granted they were intimate often, usually initiated by his lovely wife dragging him from the billiard room or study in a fury, but to really try for just one more little ray of light.

Once the sun began to lower and the children were safe in their nursery Fitzwilliam approached his wife with his idea. Lizzie sat in front of the vanity brushing out her hair dressed only in a nightshift. Darcy moved behind her and began to comb through the long tresses. He watched her eyes slowly closed and whispered in her ear.

"I have an idea dearest."

"Really love, what is it?" she whispered back

"One more little one."

Lizzie stopped for a moment and turned to face him, her expression unreadable.

"You wish me to bare you another child?"

"I wish you to give us the gift of one more precious child of ours." He answered tentatively

"Truly?"

"With everything I am.'

"Well them what are we waiting for?" she smiled. Darcy half smiled half growled as he lifted her over his shoulder and marched over to the large bed on the far wall. Lizzie laughed the whole way.

Fin

Hope everyone enjoyed the story has much as I liked writing it. Oerhapes I will make these a trilogy if people want. Love Moonfey


End file.
